


When the heat gets too tough...

by agentsandartefacts



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsandartefacts/pseuds/agentsandartefacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang enjoy a nice hot day at Leena's. Well, at least they do until Pete has other ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the heat gets too tough...

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a fic/drabble written for phoenix-cry as a thank you for her giffing abilities, and this is what I came up with.

‘Ah, it’s so nice to be out here in the sun, relaxing,’ Claudia said, slipping on her sunglasses.

‘Speak for yourself,’ Helena replied from the shade. ‘It’s been years since I’ve been exposed to the sun like this, I’m turning red...’

Myka’s smirk was hidden behind her book as she peered at Helena’s reclining form underneath the tree through her sunglasses. ‘Well at least we’re not busy chasing down an artefact for once...’

‘That’s true,’ Claudia replied, pointing at Myka with a drink in her hand.

‘Where’s Pete?’ Leena asked as she brought out freshly made lemonade.

‘He, er, he said he had to do something,’ Myka said, lowering her book. ‘Although I’m not quite sure what...’

‘ _Surprise!_ ’

Pete emerged from the back of the B&B with a water-pistol and fired straight at Myka, followed by Claudia and then Helena.

‘Pete!’ Myka screamed, shooting up from her seat, trying to shield her book.

‘Oh my god,’ Claudia added, noticing she’d spilt her drink down her top. ‘Okay Lattimer, you’re so on.’

‘That was quite refreshing actually,’ Helena muttered to herself as she wiped herself down.

Leena ducked out the way, grinning.

Pete ceased fire as he grinned at Myka. ‘C’mon Mykes, it’s like we’re melting out here...’

Myka frowned as she stared at Pete, noticing Helena and Claudia filling up a bucket behind him. She then nodded, shrugged. ‘I know...it’s just that you know I don’t like getting my books wet...’

Pete’s shoulders dropped as he observed the book in her hands. ‘Aw man, I’m sorry Mykes...’

‘It’s fine...’ Myka said, silently communicating with Helena behind Pete’s back.

‘Now!’

Myka dived out of the way as Claudia and Helena tipped the entire bucket of water over Pete’s head.

‘Oh my god!’ Pete yelled, shaking his head. He then turned the water-pistol on both Helena and Claudia, squirting them.

Myka moved over to Leena and crouched. She whispered to her, ‘Where’s the hose?’

Leena gave Myka a knowing grin before thumbing behind her. ‘It’s around the back.’

Myka grinned. ‘Make sure the others are armed...’ She stood up and moved around back, turning on the hose. She grabbed hold of the nozzle, slowly edged around where she observed Pete currently soaking Claudia while Helena filled up another bucket.

She placed a couple of fingers to her lips and whistled. ‘Hey Pete?’

Pete turned around, pointing the pistol at Myka, squirting, when he realised he’d run out of water. He stared at Myka with the hose and gulped. ‘Uh oh...’

Myka fired the hose at Pete, coming out from her hiding place and soaking him, all the while laughing.

‘Mykes!’ Pete called out, using his arms to shield his face. ‘Oh my god that’s so not fair!’

‘Woo! Go Myka!’ Claudia whooped, taking the bucket Leena gave her and filled it up.

Myka grinned as she watched Pete back further into the garden of the B&B. Then she felt something wet gush down over the top of her head and trickle down the back of her neck and she squealed. She turned around and saw a soaked Helena smirking back at her, an empty bucket in her hand.

‘Helena!’ she said, pointing the hose at her. ‘That was cold!’

Helena’s dark eyes widened and she held up her hands, dropping the bucket at her feet. ‘Myka I’m sorry...but I couldn’t resist...you were the only one who wasn’t really wet and...I couldn’t help myself!’

Myka slowly edged towards Helena, threatening with the hose. ‘I was planning to stay dry, like I usually do in water fights...’

‘I’m sorry?’ Helena offered, backing away from Myka, grinning. She lowered her voice. ‘I must say, though, the water has certainly...well, enhanced your features...’

Myka raised an eyebrow, looking at her playfully. ‘Yeah? It’s done the same for you...too...’

Helena ran a hand through her dripping wet hair, flipping it over her shoulder. ‘Well...maybe we can come to some sort of truce?’

Myka lowered the hose slightly. ‘Oh yeah?’

Helena hummed, gathered the courage to move closer to her. ‘What would it take for you to not soak me with....that...?’ She gestured to the hose.

Myka pointed the hose at Helena once more, shook her head. ‘Not gonna be that easy, Miss Wells...’

Helena smirked as she quirked an eyebrow. ‘Not even this?’ She moved forward and cupped Myka’s face, and kissed her tenderly.

Myka dropped the hose to slip her hands on Helena’s hips. She rested her head against Helena’s and smiled, blushing. ‘Yes...’ she whispered. ‘Yes I think that’s a very good truce...’

Helena smiled, pulled Myka closer, feeling her damp body next to hers. ‘Indeed...’

Myka chuckled. She slipped a hand at the back of Helena’s neck and kissed her again.

 

Behind them, Pete leaned in towards Claudia and whispered. ‘Do they know that we can see them?’

‘Shut up Pete,’ Claudia chided. ‘It’s about time something happened, their unresolved sexual tension was killing me.’

Leena shook her head and folded her arms, smiling. ‘I don’t think they would approve us watching.’

‘Oh good god what’s going on here?’ Artie hissed as he walked over to them. He stared Myka and Helena and gulped. He took hold of the bucket Claudia was holding and limped over to them, pouring the water over them.

Helena and Myka broke away from each other, squealed.

‘We have work to do!’ Artie barked. ‘Play time is over.’

Myka looked at Helena and blushed, her fingers touching her lips, nodding. ‘Yes...okay...’

Helena smirked, her lips still tingling. ‘Righty-ho then...’


End file.
